Lo más cerca que estaré de ti
by Blair R
Summary: Una historia de Ikarishipping Shinji/Paul x Hikari/Dawn contada por el mejor amigo de Hikari, Kengo. Ikarishipping y One-sided penguinshipping


Bueno, como comenzar esta historia, triste un poco. Al menos para mí si lo es. Me llamo Kengo, ahora tengo 27 años y se podría decir que tengo la más desgraciada suerte del mundo. He estado enamorado por más de quince años de esta maravillosa, hermosa, talentosa y más linda y amable coordinadora pokemon. Ese amor no fue correspondido.

Verán, su nombre es Hikari, la conozco desde que era un bebé. Pero todo comenzó cuanto tenía como 10 u 11 años, Hikari comenzó a llamarme la atención más que como una amiga.

_¡Kengo¿Estás listo para que te venza en este concurso? – su delicada vos me estremecía y sigue haciéndolo hasta el día de ahora._

_Claro que estoy listo y tu no me ganarás "Pikari" _

_¡¡¡Ya te he dicho miles de millones de trillones de veces que no me digas así!!!_

_¡Hahahah! Vamos no te enojes, siempre te diré así aunque a ti no te agrade._

_¡Mejor vamos ya! _

Al principio a Hikari le costaban mucho los concursos pokemon, pero ahora, ella es una de las mejores coordinadoras de la región Sinnoh.

Hikari y yo somos los mejores amigos.

_Bueno, supongo que nos volveremos a ver ¿cierto? – dijo Hikari a su amigo con el pokemon amarillo._

_Claro Hikari, es una promesa, espero que te vaya muy bien en los concursos pokemon – dijo Ash, el entrenador con el pokemon amarillo._

_Si no te preocupes, además Kengo me acompañará – su dulce voz de niña hizo que me sonrojara._

Así fue como Hikari y yo comenzamos a viajar juntos y a mi ya me gustaba un poco, pero pensaba que era alguna tontería de niño puberto. Aunque apenas tenía como 12 años, Hikari me atraía de otra manera más que como mi amiga. Sentía un cariño demasiado especial por ella y fue así como me fui dando cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

El tiempo pasaba. Íbamos juntos a muchos concursos. Viajamos juntos por muchas regiones, conocimos muchos amigos, pero Hikari y yo éramos y seguimos siendo los mejores amigos. Es lo más cerca que estaré de ella. Hikari solía coquetear conmigo y esto me confundía un poco a veces, pero supongo que solamente lo hacía por la gran confianza que me tenía.

Cada día veía como Hikari se convertía en una preciosa joven, siempre muy delgada, no de muy alta estatura pero sus curvas estaban perfectamente proporcionadas, tiene el cuerpo de una diosa, para ser sincero, me volvía loco; aún me vuelve loco. Bueno, de cualquier forma, Hikari y yo nos contábamos todo, ella me contaba sus problemas, y yo los míos y nos apoyábamos mutuamente. Es por eso que me dio mucho miedo decirle lo que sentía por ella. Pues es que ella no siente lo mismo por mí. Como ya dije, ella no corresponde mi amor, pero ¿para que decírselo? El corazón de ella tiene dueño. Todavía recuerdo el día en que me confió su secreto.

Habíamos vuelto a la región de Sinnoh después de viajar mucho tiempo, teníamos alrededor de 16 o 17 años. Teníamos unos meses de no habernos visto y un día nos reunimos a petición de ella.

_Kengo tenemos que vernos lo más pronto posible, tengo algo muy importante que contarte._

_Lo que quieras, tu solo di la hora y el lugar._

_En dos horas en la heladería_

_Está bien ahí nos veremos._

Corrí, cualquier problema que mi amiga tuviese era importantísimo para mi y haría hasta lo imposible para ayudarla. Para ser sincero, habían pasado tantos años que nunca me imaginé que llegaría ese día.

_-¡ Kengo no te imaginarás lo que sucede!_

_- No me lo imagino¿Qué sucede?_

_- verás, desde que dejamoss de viajar, estos últimos 5 meses, he estado teniendo ciertos tropiezos con este chico, verás, um… creo que estoy enamorara Kengo!!!!!!!!!!_

Oh por Dios, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos al escuchar la confesión de mi mejor amiga.

_¿oh enserio? Y ¿Quién es el afortunado chico?- traté de disimular mi corazón rompiéndose, y es que ella se veía tan entusiasmada al contármelo-_

_pues mira, em su nombre es Shinji, pero, el no siente lo mismo por mí- dijo cambiando el tono animoso de su voz por uno menos animado. Sentí rabia al escuchar eso. ¿Qué clase de cretino podría no fijarse en Hikari? Ella es todo lo que un chico quiere._

_¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté muy interesado_

_es que… verás – comenzó con su relato haciendo una pausa – lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, es rival de Ash, y desde que lo conocí, me pareció un chico muy interesante y siempre me llamó la atención aunque sea frío y solitario, pero verás, todo comenzó, un día que estaba buscando a la loca de mi Pachirisu que había huido no se por qué razón. Estaba en medio de una calle y un estúpido chiquillo en su scooter la iba a atropellar y yo me lancé sobre Pachirisu tratando de librarnos a las dos del chico, pero calculé mal y el chiquillo nos iba a arrollar con su tonta patineta pero este chico Shinji, me tomó en sus brazos y nos apartó a Pachirisu y a mi del demonio en scooter, es que Kengo ¡no te lo imaginas! No había visto a ese chico hace 6 años atrás y de repente me lo encuentro por casualidad y más lindo que nunca, es decir, lo vi hace tiempo, y sí era lindo, pues, pero ahora es todo un nene! Es alto, corpulento, musculoso, tiene un cabello tan sexy y brillante, una mirada que hipnotiza realmente y uff para que te digo todo eso, tu no lo entiendes eres un chico, pero ah, eso no importa, la cosa es que me salvó de este demonio que según el no se podía detener porque iba a comenzar su viaje como entrenador. Que chiquillo mas malcriado, pero eso no importa, volvamos a lo que si importa, la cosa es que este Shinji, me salvó y me sorprendí tanto al ver su cambio que no pude evitar quedármele viendo pasmada. Asi que el me pregunto que si estaba bien ¡me apené tanto, me sentí tan tonta! Pues le respondí que sí y le pregunté que si el era Shinji, aquel mismo chico rival de Ash, el me dijo de una manera arrogante y burlona que tenía mala memoria por no recordarlo, y que el si me recordaba a mí. Pues mira no supe si alegrarme por que se acordaba de mí o enojarme por lo arrogante que había sido, de cualquier manera le agradecí por salvarnos a Pachirisu y a mi y como quería volver a verlo definitivamente le dije que algún día lo invitaría a un café o algo, el no dijo nada, solamente me dijo "como quieras" o sea, pero nos volvimos a ver un dia por casualidad y ya que andabamos cerca de un café decidi invitarlo y el como siempre con esa su actitud de "todo me da igual" aceptó, la verdad es que me gustó desde que lo volví a ver ese día y de vez en cuando nos hemos encontrado y yo siempre soy la que pregunta, el solo responde y la verdad de una manera muy cortante, por eso es que te digo que el no siente lo mismo por mí, no muestra ni la más mínima señal de interés, es decir, Kengo amigo, no se que hacer, que bueno que puedo contar contigo, se que todo esto es como cosas de chicas pero, es que tu ¡eres como mi hermano!... – _bastó con eso para que terminara de quedar destrozado, la historia de Hikari me dio una mezcla de sentimientos. Rabia, por que, que despreciable era realmente este tipo, Hikari había sido más que obvia respecto a lo que sentía por el, pues según lo que me contó. También estaba triste, porque Hikari ya no se fijaria en mi y feliz, porque…. La amo tanto que si ella es feliz, yo lo seré también. Después ella me dijo que le diera un consejo, que "a pesar de que yo fuera chico" cualquier cosa le serviría.

_Escucha Hikari¿estas segura de que este chico es el indicado para ti? deberías asegurarte primero de eso primero._

Hikari estaba segura. Muy segura de que ese chico era el indicado para ella. Los meses pasaron y Hikari me contaba cada vez de lo que hacía para que este chico se fijara en ella, a veces venía hacia mi decepcionada, llorando, pensando que este chico era un amor imposible, y a veces venía contándome la cita que había tenido con el, el día anterior. Me daba rabia cuando veía a Hikari triste por ese cretino, por lo que me contaba este tipo era un verdadero imbécil, ella decía que era frío, distante y poco expresivo. Realmente pensé que mi amiga tenía algún tipo de retraso mental al estar enamorada de un sujeto así.

Llegó un día finalmente, un día lleno de dolor para mí y el día más feliz de su adolescencia según ella.

_Kengo, Kengo¡no me vas a creer lo que pasó! Ahora Shinji me ha pedido que sea su novia ¿no es acaso lo mejor de este mundo?_

_Oh seguro que sí, muchas felicidades "amiga". _

_Hay Kengo estoy tan feliz no te imaginas lo feliz que soy… _

Realmente ella estaba muy feliz. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella decidió presentarme al sujeto. Pensé, por sus descripciones que sería algún fanfarrón que trata mal a la linda Hikari, pero cuando lo conocí no fue asi. En efecto, el tipo es frío, distante, cortante, arrogante, y muchas otras mas cualidades así, pero a Hikari, oh la trata como toda una princesa, es quizá un poco tímido, pues no demuestra su afecto por ella delante de toda la gente, pero para mi estupenda suerte me encontré con una escena de mi amiga con su novio muy privada, los dos compartían un beso lleno de ternura y amor. Me dolió tanto. Pero realmente este sujeto, aunque se vea frío y distante, en verdad la ama. Eso me alegra. Por lo menos estoy segura de que ella es feliz. Oh y que competencia la mía, Hikari nunca se hubiere fijado en mi. El tipo es realmente muy bien parecido y según lo que dice ella, el mejor maestro pokemon de la región de Sinnoh.

Hikari es feliz, eso es todo lo que me debe de importar¿no es así?

A veces siento la necesidad de decirle cuánto la amo. Pero no lo hago, eso arruinaría nuestra prefecta amistad y como dije, sé que esa es la única manera en que la tendré junto a mí para el resto de mi vida.

Bueno, años después recibí esta noticia.

Kengo, no adivinarás que sucedió anoche.

No Pikari no adivino.

No me molestaré por que me llamaste así, porque… ¡MIRA! – Me mostró su mano izquierda, su delicado dedo anular estaba adornado por un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra sumamente delicada y cara: un diamante.- SHINJI ME PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO - gritaba como loca emocionada mientras me contaba su cuento de hadas.

En fin, el día de su boda llegó. Ese Shinji, es realmente un tipo muy afortunado, tiene a la esposa mas sexy, talentosa y bella de este planeta. Ese día, obviamente se veía radiantemente hermosa por ser el día de su boda. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido en color blanco hueso, adornado con pedrería fina, el vestido la hacía ver realmente bella y delicadamente sensual, su cabello, perfectamente adornado con una flor, la cual se quedaba opacada debido a la belleza de la novia, su olor era irresistible, la suavidad en su piel era perceptible desde lejos: derrochaba belleza en cada uno de sus pasos. ¡Como envidio a ese Shinji!

El tipo no se veía nada mal realmente, muy elegante en un traje oscuro. Se le notaba al tipo la felicidad en sus ojos. Veía caminar a su futura esposa de la misma manera en la que lo hacía yo. O quizá mucho más emocionado, pues ese día se convertiría en su esposa y además en su mujer. Al momento de "puede besar a la novia" el tipo la besó transmitiéndole todo su amor.

Les di mis felicitaciones, Hikari estaba realmente feliz y Shinji también, se notaba lo mucho que se aman y si Hikari es feliz pues yo… ya lo saben.

Un año y medio después, Hikari me dio esta otra noticia.

_Kengo no te imaginarás ahora lo que pasó…_

_No Pikari no me lo imagino…_

_¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA KENGO! Ayer fuimos al médico con Shinji por que me desmayé y tengo dos meses de embarazo ¿no es lo mejor? Amigo, quiero que cuando nazca mi bebé tú seas su padrino._

_Claro ¿Cómo habría de negarme?_

A menudo veía a Hikari con su barrigota, se veía realmente adorable. Su esposo no dejaba de recordarle a Hikari cuánto la amaba por darle un hijo, mientras besaba su barrigota. ¡Ah¿Mencioné que envidio a este sujeto? Pero aunque no lo parezca, como dije, es un buen tipo. Serio y todo pero la ama.

Al fin, el día llegó, un precioso bebé nació. La niña es ahora una pequeña de cinco años, tiene el cabello color violeta oscuro como el de su padre, los preciosos y bellos ojos azules y la belleza como la de su madre y realmente es una niña muy inteligente, simpática y divertida.

_-¡Padrino, padrino! – la niña corrió hacia mis brazos._

_- ¿Cómo esta la niña más bella de este mundo¿Estás emocionada por que te quedarás con tu padrino Kengo esta semana?_

- ¡Si padrino! Tu me darás muchos dulces y galletas y me llevarás por helados y, y jugaré con tus pokemon y, y…

- ¡Aurora! Hija, ya te he dicho que no abuses de tu padrino, no le digas que te compre nada, tu padrino te dará solamente lo necesario¡Nada de galletas o cosas dulces antes de cenar, y recuerda que debes irte a acostar temprano

- Hikari, déjala, tranquila, Aurora estará bien-

- Lo se Kengo, es por eso que he decidido dejarla contigo¡eres el mejor amigo! Se que tu amas a nuestra hija casi tanto como nosotros- dijo tomando la mano de su esposo.

- No se preocupen, sé lo que debo hacer

- Padrino, diles a mis papitos que me traigan un hermanito, sabes, el otro día les dije que quería uno, y les pregunté que de donde venían los bebes y a los dos se les pusieron las caras como de enfermos y se hicieron como que si no les hubiera preguntado nada..¿Tú me dirás padrino?

- Hija, no molestes a tu padrino con esas cosas, no seas imprudente hijita – añadido su serio padre.

- Pues verás Aurora, tu papi tiene que poner una semillita en la panza de mamá y esta crecerá ahí durante mucho tiempo. Y vas a ver que tu mami se va a poner gorda, gorda, pero ese será tu hermanito y luego después de un tiempo este nacerá.

- Gracias amigo, eres mi salvación – me susurró Hikari.

Todos se echaron a reír de nervios.

- ¿De que se ríen? Bueno de cualquier forma, tienes que prometerme papi, que pondrás una semillita en la panza de mamá igual que como lo hiciste conmigo.

- claro que lo haré princesita. – dijo este envidiable sujeto mientras hacía una caricia a su esposa y esta se sonrojaba.- bueno debemos irnos ya. Te portas bien Aurora, no molestes mucho a tu padrino. Te amo hija pórtate bien.- dijo mientras besaba la frente de su hijita

- Si papito, ahora váyanse con mami y disfruten de sus vacaciones. Los amo papitos

- Adiós hijita.- añadió otro beso a su hija también.

- Adios, que les vaya bien – añadí.

Así tuve a su hija por una semana. Estar con ella me alivia un poco, es tan parecida a Hikari, me recuerda mucho a ella, me transmite su esencia, amo a esa niña.

Bueno, ahora Hikari espera a su segundo hijo, se supone que será un niño, de igual manera esperan que yo sea el padrino…

¿Cómo podría negarme? Pero de cualquier forma, debo olvidarme de Hikari, ella es realmente feliz con su esposo y tienen dos frutos de su amor de cuentos…

Hikari… esto es lo más cerca que estaré de ti…


End file.
